Chino Kafū
　 |name-rōmaji = Kafū Chino |birthday = December 4th |gender = Female |seiyū = Inori Minase |debut-manga = Is the Order a Rabbit? Manga Volume 1 |debut-anime = Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 1 |bloodtype = AB |age = 13-15 |status = Alive |image = 1.png}} is one of the main protagonists of the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series as well as its anime series. She is voiced by Inori Minase Bio Appearance Chino has long, periwinkle colored hair with horizontal bangs held by black crossing bands on each side of her head. She has relaxed blue eyes and is the shortest character in the maincast. Her work outfit is a blue variant of the Rabbit House Café's uniform: a long ankle-length black skirt, white blouse, waistcoat, bow tie and her iconic Mary Jane shoes. Her school uniform is a royal blue sailor-style ensemble with a matching sailor hat. Personality Chino acts far more maturely than her age, and is normally the most responsible and organized member of the Rabbit House Café. She takes her work very seriously and gets annoyed when people act recklessly or loudly around her. Due to this, she resents being treated like a child; although there are times when she can appear childish mentally. She has a reserved and emotionless disposition, rarely smiling even when happy, and she speaks in a flat monotone voice with polite vocabulary and grammar. She cares for her friends and feels comfortable around them. Throughout the series though, she opens up to her friends and shows generally more emotions and tries to have fun with them, to the point of even doing "dorky" stuff which she would have never done at the beginning of the series. Whenever Cocoa is away from work at the Rabbit House, she gets very absent-minded, which usually leads to her unconsciously making a lot of Hot Cocoas.Season 1, Episode 10 Chronology to be added Relationships Etymology Kafū Chino → which means "Cappuccino", an Italian coffee drink that is traditionally prepared with double espresso, and steamed milk foam. Quotes *''" Kafu Chino desu. Shourai no yume wa rippana Barista desu. "'' *''"I am not good at talking. I can't just make a small talk out of nowhere..."Season 1, Episode 6 *"She doesn't need a photo of me smiling now. I am to Cocoa a lion who pushes its cub off a cliff. Only when she climbs back up will I allow her to photograph me smiling. Probably."Season 2, Episode 1 *"Grandpa, I love the smell of coffee. Green tea and herbal tea also smell wonderful. But... It looks like I found another smell that puts me at ease. I wonder when she'll be back..."Season 1, Episode 12 Trivia * Chino is jealous of Cocoa's social skills, her smile, and the attention she gets. * Her hobby is to make bottled ships.Season 2, Episode 10 * Chino's drawing style is cubism.Season 2, Episode 3 * She hates celery, but tries to force herself to eat it since she was led to believe it would help her grow.Season 1, Episode 4 * She likes Anko after meeting him and having him sit on her head.Season 1, Episode 2 * While the manga states her mother died at an early age, the anime leaves it ambiguous. * Alcoholic-filled chocolate makes her act like a ''little sister character. Whenever this happens, she gets very embarrassed when she snaps out of it. It is also worth noting that she does remember what happened while she was drunk.Season 2, Episode 7 * Chino is able to recognize every coffee by its aroma.Season 1, Episode 1 * She is able to fortune-tell out of cappuccinos. * Chino claims to be able to work much better with Anko or Tippy on her head. * In the future, Chino wants to be a barista. * The phone Chino owns is a Sony Xperia SP. * Chino is 144 cm tall, exactly 10 cm shorter than her voice actor Minase Inori. * Her blood type is B. * Chino likes the smell of coffee, green tea, herbal tea and bread. She also likes Cocoa's smell, claiming it calms her. * Chino is very skilled at singing.Vol. 5, Chapter 8 * She likes fairy-tales such as "Puss in Boots".Vol. 2, Chapter 11 * Chino likes trees. * Most of the time rabbits run away from her. * The reason Chino always talks in a very formal way is because she was usually surrounded by customers and older people when she was younger which then remained as a habit.Season 2, Episode 7 * Chino admires "The Phantom Thief Lapin".Vol. 6, Chapter 6 * She is really good at staying concentrated because she has been balancing both work and school for a long time already.Vol. 6 Chapter 7 * She has left the town only once in her entire life.Season 2, Episode 10 - 21:19 * Chino can't swim.Season 2, Episode 11 - 10:31 * She is really bad at telling horror stories.Vol. 3, Chapter 5 * The color of Chino's winter uniform at work has been confirmed to be "Cobalt Blue".Vol. 6, Chapter 11 * With Chino going to Cocoa's school, the new trio will be Chino, Cocoa and Chiya whose names all begin with the letter "C". * Erina from “Rabi Ribi” was modeled after her Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rabbit House Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Kafuu